


125 ways to annoy non fans of Harry Potter

by Alice_Unio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Unio/pseuds/Alice_Unio
Summary: https://www.quibblo.com/story/ehPH-fB/125-Ways-To-Annoy-Non-Harry-Potter-Fans?request_comment_id=7564525#comments Is original!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	125 ways to annoy non fans of Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.quibblo.com/story/ehPH-fB/125-Ways-To-Annoy-Non-Harry-Potter-Fans?request_comment_id=7564525#comments Is original!

1\. Relate everything they say to the Harry Potter books and/or movies.

2\. Say they look like a Harry Potter character of the opposite gender.

3\. Quote Dobby.

4\. Recite every Harry Potter spell you know in public.

5\. Read out loud to them whenever they can't get away from you (Ex: When in a car or an elevator). If you don't have a book with you, recite from memory.

6\. Give them Harry Potter merchandise for their birthday and Christmas and demand they keep it and treasure it forever.

7\. Rewrite their favorite song with Harry Potter lyrics and sing it constantly.

8\. Crowd their inbox with Harry Potter related e-mail and make sure the subjects are misleading.

9\. Start singing a Sorting Hat song at random moments, pretend to forget what comes next, and ask if they know what comes next.

10\. Make them play Quidditch with you.

11\. Give all of their friends Harry Potter related nicknames and act mortally offended when they don't know the history of their character.

12\. Change your name to that of a Harry Potter character and start screaming when they don't address you as such in public.

13\. Always speak with a British accentâ€”especially if you aren't from the U.K.

14\. Refer to real places by Harry Potter names.

15\. ...throw a fit if others don't use these names.

16\. Draw round glasses and a lightning bolt scars on every poster and picture you come acrossâ€¦ in permanent marker.

17\. Give long lectures about how the prophecy relates to every day life.

18\. Give every room in your house a Harry Potter codename. (Ex: The living room becomes the Entrance Hall.) And whenever someone asks you where something is, use these names.

19\. Change them immediately if they figure what the names refer to.

20\. Constantly ask if they can see the thestrals too.

21\. â€¦refuse to explain what a thestral is.

22\. Say, "Anything off the trolley, dear?" in a totally fake British accent when offering anyone food.

23\. Pretend you can do magic.

24\. Constantly rearrange their furniture and blame it on indecisive house-elves.

25\. Yell, "Get away from me death eater!" whenever they get near you.

26\. Constantly compare them to Mrs. Figg.

27\. laugh evilly if they ask who Mrs. Figg is.

28\. Complain loudly about how your pictures don't move.

29\. Whenever you're asked for advice, reply with "Three turns should do it" in a very serious voice.

30\. Break any awkward silences by saying, "How 'bout them Chudley Cannons?"

31\. Tell a very long joke using a Harry Potter joke as the punchline and then laugh hysterically.

32\. make sure the joke isn't funny.

33\. Use the titles "You-Know-You" and "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" to refer to random people.

34\. make sure no one knows who you're talking about.

35\. Write letters to people (friends, neighborsâ€¦politicians) and ask them to join S.P.E.W.

36.hand fliers advertising it to random passerby.

37\. Report Dumbledore's death to your local authorities

38\. Call them repeatedly asking if Percy Weasley is there and hang up before they can reply.

39\. Pop up in places you're not supposed to be and insist that you were only trying to Apparate.

40\. If you're late for something, blame it on your broken time turner.

41\. Deck yourself out in all Harry Potter gear when you know you'll be going to a public place.

42\. Walk past a wall over and over again, stopping randomly to bang on it. When you receive weird stares, shout, "What? I'm looking for the Room of Requirement!"

43\. Every time you see them, demand an explanation of why exactly they don't like Harry Potter.

44\. If anyone tells you you'll go to hell for reading Harry Potter, either: a) jump up and down and tell them you can't wait; b) tell them you'll meet them there; c) sing "Weasley Is Our King" over and over again; or d) ask them to back this claim with evidence, and laugh at them when they can't.

45\. Play the soundtracks while they're stuck in your car.

46\. add commentary. (Oh, this is where theyâ€¦)

47\. When one of the movies is on TV, call to remind them.

48\. â€¦every five minutes.

49\. If they ask you for your phone number, tell the it's 6-2-4-4-2.

50\. Say, "Alohomora!" every time you open a door.

51\. Sort every person you meet into one of the four Houses.

52\. Follow them around while acting out a scene from the book doing very annoying voices for all the characters. Expect them to join in, and act offended when they don't.

53\. Countdowns to some obscure Harry Potter event, whether it's Dumbledore's birthday, or when a Harry Potter DVD comes out. Keep saying: "87 (86, 85, etc.) more days!" in the middle of every conversation you have with your friend. Smile in a superior way (preferably something close to Draco Malfoy) when they ask what you're counting down to.

54\. Start talking about a deceased Harry Potter character and suddenly burst into hysterical tears.

55\. Refuse to be comforted.

56\. Ask them to help you study for your O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s.

57\. Knit them hats and insist that you're just trying to liberate them.

58\. Talk to animals and insist that they're Animagi.

59\. Treat them to lunch and then suddenly realize you can't pay for the meal since the restaurant doesn't accept Galleons, Sickles, or Knuts.

60\. Run up to random men with long, dark hair and scream, "SIRIUS! I always knew you were alive!"

61\. Point at modern electronic devices an loudly say, "Look at that! The things these Muggles come up withâ€¦"

62\. Write letters to the editor of your local newspaper about the evils of our society. (Namely, Death Eaters and discrimination against friendly werewolves).

63\. Send them numerous letters informing them that they have been accepted to attend Hogwarts.

64\. Carry around a shiny rock and proclaim that you possess the Sorcerer's Stone.

65\. Say everything in a sing-song voice like Luna Lovegood.

every conversation and/or letter with "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!"

67\. refuse to provide an explanation.

68\. Tap all brick walls you encounter with an umbrella.

69\. Say "Lumos" every time you turn on a light.

70\. Point and grunt and insist that you are speaking Troll.

71\. Refuse to wash our hair and explain that you're going for the Snape look.

72\. Spend hours at a time trying to get your broom to fly.

73\. Invite them over for the night and force them to watch the first three movies with you.

74\. If they leave for any reason, restart the movie and tell them it's the Time Turner scene.

75\. Shriek loudly and insist you're speaking Mermish.

76\. If you're asked to retrieve something, shout "Accio!" loudly.

77\. when this doesn't work, throw a fit.

78\. Demand to know what exactly the function of a rubber duck is.

79\. Talk like Hagrid.

80\. Point to garden gnomes and say, "These silly Muggles don't have a clue about what gnomes look like.

81\. Take them to a CD store and make them help you look for the newest Weird Sisters album.

82\. Yell "Avada Kedavra" anytime they give the anti-HP lecture, then fake excruciating pain as you soul rips in two.

83\. Write "Enemies of the Heir, BEWARE!" in red paint on their wall.

84\. When confronted about the message, refuse to take responsibility and/or explain further.

85\. Hum Hedwig's Theme constantly, and be sure to include any crescendos, decrescendos, accents, etc.

86\. Petition to have Hedwig's Theme to become the new National Anthem.

87\. Wear all black and explain that you're in mourning over the death of "The Only One He Ever Feared."

88\. when asked for an explanation of this cryptic title, cry hysterically.

89\. Replace their entire movie collection with the Harry Potter films.

90\. If they ask you about the weather, solemnly say, "Mars is bright tonight."

91\. Use black and green markers to draw the Dark Mark on your left forearm.

92\. Insist that they subscribe for your new Harry Potter newsletter and when they say no, act like you've been seriously offended.

93\. Potter Puppet Pals, anyone?

94\. Knit them a maroon jumper every yearâ€”especially if maroon isn't their color.

95\. When taking the stairs with them, stop and insist that you have to wait because the staircases are moving.

96\. If someone turns off the lights, make a loud cracking noise and pretend to Apparate to the other side of the room.

97\. Carry around a hip flask and refuse to drink anything anyone offers you.

98\. Toss a small handful of fire and yell out, "Diagon Alley!"

99\. If you go to a train station with them, loudly ask random people if they know where you can find Platform 9 Â¾. Do this in an extremely fake British accent.

100\. When your friend is checking sports scores, ask if they can find out the score of the latest Quidditch match.

101\. If they refuse, complain (loudly) that you missed the semi-final match between the Chudley Cannons and the Wimbourne Wasps and you need to know who will be advancing to the finals against the Tutshill Tornadoes.

102\. At your next sleepover, draw a lightning-bolt scar on your forehead, and just as our friend is drifting off to sleep, grab your forehead and scream that you dreamed Voldemort killed your parents.

103\. Fill a bowl with water and tie some tinsel to the end of your wand. Move the wand-tip from your temple to the bowl and pretend you're transferring your thoughts to a Pensieve, and ask not to be disturbed.

104\. Hang them upside down by their ankle with rope when you yell "Levicopus!" in their room.

105\. Throw things in the air and say that you've mastered Wingardium Leviosa.

106\. Don't tell them what it means.

107\. Make copies of this and give it to themâ€¦

108\. Lots of copies

109\. Get sticks and claim them as wands.

110\. Use them to poke your friends and say incantations while doing so.

111\. Make them wish you NEVER heard of Harry Potter.

112\. Claim all your friends stuff as your Horcruxes and yell at them when they touch whatever it is.

113\. Don't tell them what a Horcrux is.

114\. Force them to mourn for Dumbledore's death.

115\. Post posters randomly with pictures of the Death Eaters and label them as WANTED.

116\. Tell them you're a wizard/witch very, very often.

117\. Remark on how strangely Muggles dress.

118\. Don't tell them what "muggle" means.

119\. Keep telling them to read Harry Potter books over and over again.

120\. If they refuse, read it to them in a very loud voice, and use a fake accent according to each of the characters, and change your voice to the proper tone.

121\. Make sure it's a bad accent.

122\. Say you have no phone but you have an owl.

123\. Squirt them with water and say that you've mastered the Aguamenti Charm.

124\. Complain on why your dog doesn't have three heads.

125\. Attack them and claim to be under the influence of the Dark Lord.


End file.
